Bond
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: Hipnótica, así podría definir su relación. [Live journal: Tabla hipnótica, 30 vicios]
1. Tal vez

**Bond.**

Bungou Stray Dogs.

* * *

Live journal: Tabla hipnótica, 30 vicios. Día 1: "Tal vez"

* * *

El chico de Mori, así lo llamó al no conocer su nombre. Lo cruzó un par de veces y por alguna razón llevaba vendajes nuevos en cada ocasión. Aunque eso no era de su incumbencia.

Tal vez, no fuera mala idea conocerlo.

Tenían la misma edad, eso le dijeron, pero era más alto y aunque era un chico criado por la mafia, sus ojos centelleaban de curiosidad. Algo que cambiaría eventualmente, pero él no lo sabía tampoco entonces.

Eran dos niños sobreviviendo a un ambiente hostil, aunque en formas completamente distintas.

Una tarde sin embargo, mientras ambos esperaban a sus respectivos mentores, tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo sentado frente a él. Lo observo en silencio un rato, no supo si buscar una conversación o simplemente ignorarlo, hasta que su curiosidad fue más grande y se aventuró a cuestionar por sus vendas, algo que el chico no respondió.

—¿Tú eres Chuuya, verdad? —inquirió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —olvidó reclamar el suyo a cambio.

El otro sonrió de medio lado, casi divertido con su reacción. Sobretodo con su sonrojo y la compostura que fingía recobrar.

—Te he visto con la señora.

—Ya veo, y tu eres el aprendiz de Mori. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente esta vez.

—Te lo diré si me dices el porqué de tu atuendo. ¿La señora te obliga a vestir así?

Seguro escuchó los dientes de Chuuya rechinar en aquel momento, pero lo ignoró y solo sonrió, incluso ante los gritos del pelirrojo al cuestionarle que había de mal con su ropa. Y en ese momento lo supo, tal vez Dazai, fuera un completo idiota.

* * *

Palabras: 278

Notas de autor: Tengo muchas ideas para un longfic, pero no quiero apresurarme. Por eso me pareció buena idea seguirle a las tablas.


	2. Es mejor así

**Bond.**

Bungou Stray Dogs.

* * *

Live Journal: Tabla hipnótica. Día 4: "Es mejor así"

* * *

El día en que Kouyou le indicó que entrenaría junto a Osamu Dazai, Chuuya deseó tener su permiso para acompañarle a beber sake. Pero no en celebración. Jamás había realmente entrenado junto a alguien, desde pequeño había sido educado en todo sentido por Ozaki, y aunque ya tenía edad suficiente para comenzar su verdadero entrenamiento dentro de la mafia, maldijo su suerte por tener que hacerlo acompañado.

Dazai era un idiota, lo había confirmado en sus cada vez más regulares encuentros y había algo que en él que particularmente le disgustaba, fueran sus bromas, fuera su ridículo rostro o la forma en que siempre parecía estarse buscando en Chuuya una reacción, lo que fuera, simplemente no le agradaba en absoluto.

Llegó temprano al lugar que le había sido indicado, nunca hacerse esperar era algo que le había sido inculcado desde pequeño, pero le fue una sorpresa encontrarse a su compañero allí. Dazai, siempre llegaba tarde. Ingresó, y el ojo no vendado de su compañero se posó en él.

Ignoró el leve sonrojo que su atención había provocado, con suerte podría disimularlo lo suficiente para no ser molestado.

—Chibi~

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás sonrojado por mi presencia? Me siento alagado.

—Cállate, Dazai.

Su compañero se detuvo antes de avanzar otro paso hacia el pelirrojo, llevando una mano a su pecho y exagerando una mueca de ofensa— Que cruel, Chibi. No comprendo como tanto mal humor puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño, quizá por eso se rebasa y lo desquitas conmigo. Sí, seguro es eso.

—¡Cállate, Dazai! —sabía que su rostro se hallaba completamente rojo para entonces, pero la ira quizá realmente fuera algo que lo rebasaba, al menos en presencia de aquella persona— ¡¿No puedes dejar de molestar por un mísero minuto?!

El moreno pareció pensarlo —Si podría.

—Graci…

—Pero no quiero —lo interrumpió con seguridad—. Es mejor así.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Exasperarme?

—Exacto. Chuuya se ve tierno enojado —concluyó con una sonrisa, que parecía todo, menos fingida.

Si había estado ruborizado antes, entonces su rostro debía verse cual tomate. Abrió su boca para responder, pero se había quedado sin palabras, hasta que Dazai nuevamente fue… Dazai.

—¿Dije algo? Chuuya se ve aún más rojo —Finalmente acortó la distancia entre ellos, invadiendo el espacio del pelirrojo al llevar una de sus manos a su frente—. ¿Tendrá fiebre?

Estúpido Dazai.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

—Chibi es tan cruel.

—¡Que te calles, maldito desperdicio de vendas!

Y una vez más, Dazai rió. Era tan sencillo hacer enojar a Chuuya.

* * *

Palabras: 417


	3. Dos son mejor que uno

**Bond.**

Bungou Stray Dogs.

* * *

Live Journal: Tabla Hipnótica, 30 vicios. Día 2: "Dos son mejor que uno"

* * *

Para cuando realizaron su primera misión juntos, ambos ya llevaban varias por su cuenta. Dazai, recientemente ascendido a Ejecutivo, había estado en teoría a cargo de la misión, no que a eso a Chuuya le importara demasiado.

—Es porque no puedes controlarte que la misión casi fracasa.

—¿Es mi culpa entonces? Olvídalo Dazai, no asumiré la culpa por tu idiotez. ¡Los teníamos acorralados! No se que esperabas tu.

El moreno suspiró. —Podría haber sido una emboscada.

—Nosotros hicimos una emboscada.

—Eres incapaz de aceptar tus errores.

—Eso es porque no me equivoco. Ya deja de molestar Dazai.

—¿Ya se enojó Chuuya?

—¡Cállate Dazai!

—Está bien, está bien. Lo que chibi quiera~

—¡Que te calles!

Y al final así lo hizo, la misión había sido un éxito en verdad, más de lo que hubiera sucedido de haber sido enviados individualmente. Claro, eso jamás lo admitiría, pero quizá dos eran mejor que uno.

* * *

Palabras: 151


	4. Diez años después

**Bond.**

* * *

Bungou Stray Dogs.

* * *

Live Journal: Tabla Hipnótica, 30 vicios. Día 10: "Diez años después"

* * *

Diez años se cumplían ya desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez, diez años de una relación que podría definirse como todo, menos una cordial amistad.

Yacían en un viejo bar, copas en mano y aunque Dazai no lo admitiría, sabía exactamente que fecha se cumplía. No que le importara, pero era bueno con los números.

—Chuuya —llamó, y una mirada de reojo fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. ¿Hace cuanto somos compañeros?

El pelirrojo dudó. —¿Acaso eso importa? —ante la falta de respuesta, prosiguió—. Unos diez años, nueve quizá. ¿A qué viene tu cuestión? ¿Planeas celebrar?

Dazai sonrió.

—A mi salud, por mi increíble paciencia.

—Entonces debería ser a la mía, diez años soportando tus intentos de comedia barata.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, divertido con el insulto para nada entusiasta de su compañero. Chuuya estaba agotado esa noche.

—Que a ello sea entonces, la próxima ronda corre por mi cuenta.

Eso llamó su atención, ¿Dazai derrochando? —¿Estás seguro? Mis gustos se mantienen bastante más refinados que tu whisky barato.

El moreno solo asintió, así era Chuuya después de todo.

—Mientras no te acostumbres, compañero.

* * *

Palabras: 191


	5. Nuevas heridas

**Bond.**

Bungou Stray Dogs.

* * *

Live journal: Tabla hipnótica, 30 vicios. Día 6: "Nuevas heridas"

* * *

Debió sospecharlo, pero no lo hizo.

Creyó conocerlo mejor, pero no lo hizo.

 _Maldito Dazai._

Sabía que estaba herido, una nueva herida pero esta vez emocional. La muerte de Oda. Sin embargo, ¿era necesario marcharse? ¿Estaba loco al dejar la Port Mafia? Dazai jamás había estado bien de la cabeza de todas formas.

Pero dolía. Y, ¿por qué? Siquiera importaba realmente su auto, su mente vagaba entre la felicidad de ya no verlo nunca y la interrogante de su partida. ¿Por qué no le permitió acompañarlo en su dolor? Era su compañero, ¿lo había dicho, verdad? El costoso vino en sus labios no sabía como debería, sabía a una amarga partida y a la herida abierta de un lazo destruido.

Apretó con fuerza la copa en sus manos, e imaginó que una vez era el cuello de su ingrato compañero o aquel que alguna vez lo fue, porque en ese momento, lo había dejado solo.

 _Estúpido Dazai._

* * *

Palabras: 158


End file.
